Los Silenciadores
by Ichia
Summary: Taichi es un rebelde, se involucra en drogas y con una pandilla muy peligrosa, sus amigos estan preocupados ya que poco a poco esta llegando a extremos. en el cap.4 se lleva con el a Davis, y la pandilla esta preparando un atake, pero a quien! REVIEWS!
1. La Pelea

LOS SILENCIADORES  
  
Hola a todos, soy Ichia y este es mi primer fic en digimon, también tengo uno en gundam wing, pero no creo q' les importe mucho, *suspiro* , weno, el resumen:  
  
Tai tiene 16 años y es darketo, y se va alejando de sus amigos después de lo que paso en la temporada 2, entonces se involucra en pandillas, drogas y cosas así, pero sus amigos están preocupados y lo empiezan a investigar y espiar, y quedan involucrados y arriesgan sus vidas para sacar a Tai de esas compañía, pero no es tan facil ya que parece que poco a poco, se ha ido olvidando de ellos, especialmente de Matt y Sora, también pongo un poco de cómo se siente Matt por Tai, ia sabe, por ahora lo que vende es el "sexo, muerte y drogas" jeje  
  
Ok la historia!  
  
********  
  
"TAI, LEVANTATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!" grito una voz.  
  
"....ia...voy" dijo Tai que estaba en la cama se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a la puerta y siguió en su "burbujita"  
  
"TE QUIERO EN LA COCINA EN 5 MINUTOS"  
  
"chingados" dijo Tai que después de un buen tiempo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el closet, lo abrio y saco una camiseta que decia 'RANCID', tambien unos pantalones negros con unas cadenas, y unas botas industriales, se puso delineador y una sombra de "panda" negro con rojo, como hacia frio agarro su chaqueta de "Slipknot" y bajo las escaleras (se q' vive en un apartamento, pero esta es mi historia)  
  
Tai entro a la cocina y vio a su hermana sentada en la mesa comiendo unos hotcakes y diciendo "buenos dias Tai" y dando una amigable sonrisa.  
  
"hn" dijo Tai y la sonrisa de Kari rapidamente se desvanecio y finalmente suspiro.  
  
"buenos dias, hijo, ya era hora" dijo su madre riendo un poco.  
  
Tai no le presto atención a esto solo tomo una manzana y dijo que no iba a desayunar y salio de la cocina, francamente no le importaba mucho desayunar, ni que su familia se preocupara por el, de hecho no le importaba mucho su vida.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Tai por favor!"grito una madre.  
  
CRASH!! Cae un pato  
  
"dejame en paz!!, no lo entiendes, esta es MI vida y sho hago lo que sho quiera con ella! Y si quiero me la puedo quitar ahora mismo!! ASI QUE VETE, LARGO!!! LASTIMA QUE TENGO QUE VERTE TODOS LOS PINCHES DIAS DE MI PUTA VIDA!!!!"  
  
"TAI! SOY TU MADRE Y QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA TI! Y ESOS NUEVOS AMIGOS TUYOS NO SON BUENA COMPAÑÍA!"  
  
"pues acostumbrate por que ahora voy a estar con ellos" dijo Tai "ah! Y acostumbrate A QUE CRESCA!!!" grito finalmente.  
  
*fin del flashback*  
  
La puerta se cerro bruscamente detrás de el y salio camino a la escuela.  
  
"hey T-man" dijo su amigo con una voz no muy animada, que lo esperaba al final de la calle.  
  
"red" replico Tai silenciosamente y empezaron a caminar juntos a la prepa. No hablaban mucho entre ellos, pero sabian que si necesitaban algo siempre se apoyaria, después de todo estaban en la misma pandilla.  
  
Siguieron caminando en lo que parecia en un silencio francamente confortable, hasta que Red lo rompio.  
  
"ha ocurrido algo interesante?"  
  
"no, pero lo mas probable es hoy, Joshua quiera patearme el trasero"  
  
"por que"  
  
"ayer, Aron y sho le rompimos el vidrio de su auto, y golpeamos a su hermano"  
  
"ah....interesante"  
  
*flashback*  
  
"MALDITOS BASTARDOS....ME LAS VAN A PAGAR.....PENDEJOS!!!" gritaba Joshua por la calle entre difíciles respiraciones por lo cansado, tratando de alcanzarlos, hasta que llegaron a una calle totalmente oscura, conocida como "los lamentos" ya que ahí, la pandilla del los silenciadores, se reunia ahí, y daban los peores castigos jamas conocidos.  
  
Ahí Tai y Aron se quedaron parados enfrente de Joshua, y de repente, de las sombras aparecieron varias personas, todas vestidas de negro, y/ o rojo, Joshua inmediatamente salio corriendo de ahí, ya que sabia que no tendría oportunidad contra tantos.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Red rio un poco, y finalmente llegaron a la escuela, todos estaban afuera ya que faltaba para entrar, pero de entre todos había un grupo que estaba totalmente vestido de negro, y prácticamente cuando pasabas sentías una fría brisa, Tai y Joshua se dirigieron ahí.  
  
"Tai" dijo Aron, el era tomado como el "líder" del grupo, pero no había mucha diferencia entre el resto, pero el era el mas audaz, seguido por Tai. E l y Tai eran mejores amigos, siempre hacían ideas y planes juntos, los hacían tan detalladamente y tan sincronizadamente que parecian dos espias asechando a su presa.  
  
Tai lo notó y vio a Joshua acompañado por unos 3 chavos mas detrás de el.  
  
"chingada madre" murmuro Aron.  
  
"hola, Aron, Tai y el resto que no es muy importante" dijo Joshua.  
  
Los demas simplemente se quedaron viendo al grupo, el numero era mayor en el grupo de los silenciadores, pero el pleito no era con ellos, como Joshua dijo, solo era con Tai y Aron, pero estaban ahí para apoyarlos.  
  
"Ayer fue divertido, no J-chan?" dijo Tai con un tono de voz desafiante y burlona.  
  
Joshua iba a golpear a Tai, pero Aron lo golpeo antes, y ambos empezaron a atacarlo, patada tras patada, puñetazo tras puñetazo.  
  
"HEY! QUE CHINGADOS HACEN, AYUDEN..." no pudo terminar la frase, hasta que quedo en el suelo, y empezo a escupir algo de sangre, los demas en el lugar simplemente se quedaron viendo asombrados, Matt y Sora pasaron por ahí, pero no le prestaron mucha atención, simplemente Sora esquivo la mirada de Tai quien se dio cuenta que estaba pasando en ese momento y Matt se le quedo viendo con ojos de resentimiento.  
  
"vamonos" murmuro Matt abrazando a Sora.  
  
"hn" dijo Tai, al leerle los labios a Matt, no sabia como se habian hecho amigos, quien sabe. Lo odiaba tanto, especialmente por lo que ahora hay entre el y Sora, pero ya no le importaba, no por ahora,  
  
Tai se marcho con su grupo, sin voltear atrás, simplemente escuchando la conversación entre Joshua y sus amigos.  
  
"Forque shingadosss no me ashudaon!, she queaban así pawradosss komo pendegosh!!" escucho decir a Joshua, ya que tenia la boca algo "herida?", weno, como cuando te golpean y sientes que te faltan dientes, ok!, a Joshua le tumbaron unos diente.  
  
"estupidos" dijo Aron, caminando alado de Tai ya que ambos salieron sin ningun rasguño. "oye, parece que va a ver una tocada el viernes, vamos"  
  
"ya estas" respondio Tai.  
  
*****  
  
Fin del capitulo 1 "EEEEEE" (voz grave)  
  
En el capitulo 2: Tai y Aron se escapan de sus casas para ir a la tocada, pero se va a poner peligrosa, pistas? Ok, involucra, policias, carceles y algunas muertes, y por supuesto REVANCHA!!!, jeje, por favor espero Reviews 


	2. La tocada en los 2 sentidos

Hola!, oks, el capitulo 2, de los silenciadores, me dijieron que haga este capitulo mas latrgo asi que aquí esta! *musica* "TADA?" weno, pero voy a hacer este capitulo un poco mas "fuerte", una amigo me dijo que le tenia que poner algo de...como se comportan los darks, algo sadico y diabólico asi que, prepárense, por que hay un poco de sexo, no se preocupen no es muy grafico, pero si se da a entender eso.. -_-;  
  
Advertencia: SI NO LES GUSTAN LAS RELACIONES Hombre/hombre, cuidado, aunque no es mucho pero por si acaso, pero aun asi reviewen Y garcias por sus reviews! Pero sigan reviewando, jeje, okas, la historia.  
  
Capitulo 2: La Tocada  
  
*******  
  
*RING-RING*  
  
Sono la campana de la escuela, y Aaron y Tai, a huevo entraron a clase, se sentaron en su esquina, donde "estaban en paz", ellos no le hacian caso a los maestros ni los maestros a ellos, asi que no hay pex, Tai vio a Sora entrar al salon, odiaba los Lunes, en primer lugar, la clase, álgebra, luego era lunes, el dia de tirar hueva, luego después de lo que ocurrio poco tiempo antes, weno ia se imaginaran.  
  
"Sigues detrás de esa vieja, Tai?" susurro Aaron en la oreja de Tai y después dándole una pequeña lamida y jugo con su piercin' un poco (con la lengua), Tai simplente le dio un pequeño escalofrío y un chavo nuevo en esa clase paso y se les quedo viendo con cara de que "ah...ok"  
  
"HEY!, ALGUN PROBLEMA?!" dijo Aaron levantándose de su lugar y le tiro una mirada, el chavo, el clásico, normalillo que piensa que todos son "geeks" simplemente desvio la mirada algo traumado y se sento lejos del lugar de Tai y Aaron, myuy lejos, hasta el otro lado del salon.  
  
"en que estabamos, amor?" dijo Tai sarcasticamenete. (no, no es gey, o gay, pero como dije antes, esto debe de ser algo sadico)  
  
"jeje" respondio Aaron, Tai hablaba mas con Aaron, no hablaba mucho con los demas, pero es que Aaron, lo entendia mejor, habian sido amigos desde que Tai vio a Matt abrazado con Sora (en la temporada 2, no me acuerdo que capitulo, era casi lo ultimo, cuando peleaban con la calavera esa) eso le habia dolido y mucho, para ser sincero, se sintio, su corazon se hundio, se sintio perdido, incluso penso en asesinarse, fue exactamente antes de gritarle asi a su madre, (capitulo 1)  
  
*flash back*  
  
"dejame en paz!!, no lo entiendes, esta es MI vida y sho hago lo que sho quiera con ella! Y si quiero me la puedo quitar ahora mismo!! ASI QUE VETE, LARGO!!! LASTIMA QUE TENGO QUE VERTE TODOS LOS PINCHES DIAS DE MI PUTA VIDA!!!!"  
  
"TAI! SOY TU MADRE Y QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA TI! Y ESOS NUEVOS AMIGOS TUYOS NO SON BUENA COMPAÑÍA!"  
  
*fin del flashback*  
  
Tai se habia sentido en la depresión total, no sabia que hacer, toda su vida, todo lo que habia hecho por ella, la rescato en la pirámide de datamon, y arriesgo su vida para salvarla, no Joe, no Izzy, ni Mimi, ni TK, y definitivamente no Matt, EL, EL LA HABIA SALVADO, ahora Tai lamentaba no haber acabado con Matt cuando tuvieron esa pelea (cuando Kari hablaba con la luz rara, y luego les explican todo el rollo de por que habian sido elegidos, y pasan una parte de la película). Pero eso era el pasado, ya no importaba.  
  
Tai volteo a ver a Sora que estaba en la fila de alado unos tres asientos delante de el, sentia tanto odio hacia ella, realmente le cagaba, es decir, el no hizo nada malo para que ella se enojara con el, penso, lo unico que recordaba fue el broche que le habia regalado de cumpleaños, pero esa fue una estupidez, asi que para el no contaba, lo que el creia ear de que si realmente eran amigos, ella tenia que aceptarlo tal y como era ahora, un darketo. (seguia pensando)  
  
pero después que habia con Matt?, por que de pronto se inclino mas hacia Matt que con el, Matt le habia dicho algo a Sora, Tai lo sabia, pero que?, ademas que hizo Tai para que Matt le dijiera algo a Sora, o talvez Matt no le dijo nada. La cabeza de Tai empezo a dar vueltas, se sentia mareado por toda la situación, por eso no le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, lo hacia pensar de que era culpa suya, pero de nuevo regresaba a lo mismo, que habia hecho mal?.  
  
"Tai, estas bien?" le pregunto Aaron. "Tai?, Tai?"  
  
"EU" dijo Tai volteando hacia su amigo.  
  
"estas bien?"  
  
"si, por que?"  
  
"por que estas escribiendo en tu libreta como un loco"  
  
Tai volteo hacia su libreta, habia un rayadero, Tai hacia cosas inconcientemente, como la primera vez que se emborracho.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"muahahaha" se rio Aaron con una cerveza en la mano "oshe Dai"  
  
"eu"  
  
"eres bien shido, *hip* a que no te atrevessss a besar a ese tipo" dijo Aaron abrazando a Tai.  
  
"esssh una tipa wey"  
  
"en ssserio?"  
  
"pos, sho creo"  
  
"ah, tons no"  
  
"marsicon"  
  
"ah! Con que sssi? Eh?, sha verasss" dijo Aaron levantándose y dirigiéndose a un chava que estaba en frente y besándola como unos 10 segundos, y regreso.  
  
"A je no vences esho" dijo Aaron regresando.  
  
Tai se paro y se dirijio a la chava y la beso un poco mas de un minuto?  
  
"wo"  
  
"tsh, ia vesss"  
  
*fin del flashback*  
  
"jeje" dijo Tai  
  
"de que te ries" le pregunto Aaron curiosamente  
  
"de cuando nos emborrachamos" le respondio Tai  
  
"Ah si!, jeje, pos sho creo que va a ser lo mismo esta tocada" dijo Aaron  
  
'tocada?' penso Sora quien los habia estado escuchando ya hace bastantito.  
  
"y como le vamos hacer, nos escapamos de la casa..." empezo Tai  
  
"daa, claro" dijo Aaron  
  
"si, ia se pero nos vemos en la calle o en la tocada"  
  
"pues sho creo que mejor enfrente de mi casa, por que va a ser muy difícil vernos entre tanta gente"  
  
"weno, a las 10:50 pm, saldre de mi casa y llego a tu casa a las 11:00 pm, pero ya debes de estar afuera eh?"  
  
"ia estas"  
  
"oks, weno, oye donde va a ser?"  
  
Aaron hizo una mirada malévola, "adivina" susurro mas bajo de cómo estaban hablando.  
  
"ni idea" dijo Tai sospechando un poco.  
  
"es en la casa de un narco, es tio de un amigo, del 'Bolas', chido no?" susurro Aaron, tan bajo, pero como nadie , o almenos eso pensaron, lo estaba escuchando no les importo.  
  
'bien, Tai ya a llegado demasiado lejos, un narco, no sabe con lo que se esta metiendo' penso Sora, si, ya casi no se llevaba con el pero, no podia dejar que esto terminara tan mal.  
  
*RING-RING*  
  
"bien chicos, la clase termino" dijo el maestro recogiendo sus libros y saliendo, los demas salieron del salon pero como siempre Tai y Aaron se tardaban y Sora disimuladamente también. Tai la vio y sospecho un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia.  
  
Sora al ver que ya casi acababan salio del salon y decidio esperarlos a fuera. Tai y Aaron vieron esto y rieron un poco.  
  
"apuesto a que nos oyo" dijo Tai.  
  
"si, un nuevo miembro" dijo Aaron, "crees que le sente el rojo"  
  
"si, claro, con un escote"  
  
"y minifalda" dijo Aaron  
  
"y botas"  
  
"que paresca prosti"  
  
"si y no cobre"  
  
"jeje" rio Aaron  
  
"OH SI! SORA POR FAVOR!!! NO PARES!! AAWW!!!!, DIOS MIO, AWWWW!!!", grito Tai como si estuvieran en "eso". Joshua se rio, y salieron del salon.  
  
Sora quien estaba afuera del salon, obviamente oyo todo el griterio que Tai habia hecho.  
  
"hola Sora" dijo Tai con untono de voz sexy.  
  
Sora quien estaba sonrojada lo miro con furia, para Tai, o era de estar avergonzada o de estar enojada, pero Tai lo penso dos veces y definitivamente la segunda opcion.  
  
"Solo te voy a decir esto Yagami (o tal vez Camilla, como quieran), piensa" Sora se fue caminando rapidamente y viendo al suelo aun sonrojada, y lo unico que queria era encontrar a Matt y pronto.  
  
"HEY TAKENOUCHI!" grito Aaron.  
  
Sora quien no estaba lejos, volteo, solo para ver a Aaron lamerle la oreja a Tai y nuevamente jugar con su piercin', pero esta esta ves lo hizo mas apasionadamente, y debo admitirlo a Tai no le molestaba eso en lo absoluto.  
  
Sora volteo rapidamente y siguió en su búsqueda.  
  
Aaron y Tai rieron un poco, "te dije que le encantaría" dijo Aaron jugando.  
  
"pues yo no lo odie" le respondio Tai con una voz de "gey".  
  
Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a su proxima clase.  
  
****  
  
10:40 pm.  
  
Tai se levanta en la oscuridad de su cuarto, solio silenciosamente, bajo a la cocina y por suerte para el vio el bolso de su madre en la mesa, lo abrio y tomo 100 dolares, los guardo en el pantalón y silenciosamente abrio la ventana de su cuarto y salio por ahí, era mas facil que darle toda la vuelta a la cuadra, brinco la cerca y salio corriendo.  
  
*****  
  
10:42 pm  
  
Sora abrio la puerta de su casa sin procupacion de que alguien la escuchara ya que estaba sola en ella, salio y vio a Matt, enfrente de su casa. Lo saludo de beso y Matt dijo:  
  
"estas segura de esto, puede ser peligroso" Sora lo noto, y salieron camino a la tocada, Matt habia investigado un poco y averiguo en donde era la fiesta.  
  
Lo unico que les preocupaba era encontrarse con Tai y Aaron en el camino ya que vivian por ahí. Bueno eso era lo mejor que podria pasar, ya que si se topaban con el grupo de los silenciadores iba a ser peor, y como estaba oscuro y talvez no encontraban la casa, podian terminar el la calle de "los lamentos", eso iba a ser todo un rollo, no querian ni pensar en eso.  
  
Sora siempre se preguntaba como es que Tai habia terminado en eso grupo y lo que temia es que haya sido por su culpa por eso le preocupaba Tai, pero era demasiado orgullosa.  
  
****  
  
"T-man!" dijo Aaron "listo?"  
  
"claro, traes el dinero?" le pregunto Tai  
  
Aaron lo noto sacando un billete de 100 dolares, era una buena oportunidad, casa de un narco, oscuro, bebidas, perfecto para comprar algo de hierba. Tai, para ser sincero, nunca habia fumado marihuana, y para que esconderlo, estaba algo emocionado.  
  
Aaron y Tai se fueron, y sin problemas llegaron a la casa, aunque no fue facil, estaba algo lejos, ya que, weno era la casa de un narco, no podian dar una tocada en el centro, especialmente con marihuana y policias de transito pasando por todos lados y a toda hora.  
  
"que onda hermano" paso un chavo saludando a Tai.  
  
"hey" le respondio Tai.  
  
"bien primero lo primero" dijo Aaron dirigiéndose hacia alado del lugar donde la banda estaba tocando algo de metal, llegaron y habia como unas 20 hieleras, Aaron abrio una y tomo unas cervezas, le entrego una a Tai y entraron a la casa (por que estaban en el patio)  
  
****  
  
Sora y Matt después de un tiempo por fin llegaron al lugar, entraron y solo se quedaron viendo a todos y todos a ellos, ya que llevaban solo unos jeans un, una camiseta y una blusa normal, y bueno, los demas estaban como punketos y darketos, pero la banda empezo a tocar una canción bien chida y todos desviaron su mirada a la banda y siguieron con sus cosas.  
  
"wow" dijo Matt viendo pasar a un chavo con el pelo verde y con el estilo de punk.  
  
"interesante" dijo Sora lentamente "bien, hay que encontrar a Tai"  
  
"va a ser difícil" dijo Matt con no muchos animos, pero Sora lo jalo del brazo y empezaron a buscarlo  
  
****  
  
"bien y donde esta el tipo de la hierba?" pregunto Tai.  
  
"no se, pero ha de...." respondio Aaron y olvidando lo que estaba diciendo por que una chava "bien buena" paso por su lado.  
  
"Joshua!" le grito Tai, que estaba algo desesperado, es decir, iba ser la primera vez que iba a fumar hierba y bueno, estaba ansioso.  
  
"bien-bien, tranquilo, por que no le preguntamos a la chava que acaba de pasar?"  
  
"o preguntémosle a ese chavo de haya quien YA esta fumando"  
  
"donde?"  
  
"ese" le respondio Tai apuntando con el dedo a un chavo de unos 19 años en al esquina fumando un cigarrilo de 'POM-POM-POOOM' marihuana.  
  
"oh, bien"  
  
Los dos se dirijieron, le enseñaron el dinero y el chavo les respondio que en el patio trasero en una pequeña cabañita la vendian.  
  
Ambos disimuladamente salieron, y vieron a lo lejos una choza algo sucia, pero estaba hecha de blocks, sin pintar. Entraron y estaba un señor de unos 45 años fumando 'POM-POM-POOOOM' marihuana.  
  
"se les ofrece algo caballeros?"  
  
"por que cree que estamos aquí?" pregunto Aaron.  
  
"por negocios" les respondio el señor.  
  
"bien a cuanto?"  
  
"350 dolares el kilo, pero como parecen niños prometedores, se los dejo a 200"  
  
Tai suspiro y saco su dinero al igual que Aaron, se lo pagaron y salieron de ahí y se quedaron entre el camino a la casa y la choza.  
  
"tuvimos suerte, eh?"  
  
"yep" dijo Tai abriendo la bolsa "sagrada".  
  
Aaron saco un papelito, tomo un poco, lo enrollo y lo encendio, al igual que Tai, quien lo puso en su boca y...  
  
****  
  
"no lo encuentro" dijo Sora frustada.  
  
"QUE?!" le pregunto Matt.  
  
"QUE NO LO ENCUENTRO!"  
  
"QUIEN NO ESTA MUERTO, TAI?"  
  
"NO!!! QUE NO LO..."  
  
"QUE?!"  
  
"OLVIDALO!!!!"  
  
"MEJOR VAMONOS DE AQUÍ, HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A TAI!"  
  
Ambos entraron a la casa, técnicamente estaba peor, habia un tipo haciendo faje en la esquina con otra chava, pero no era peor que con lo de la otra esquina quien lo estaba haciendo, faje, con un chavo (chavo/chavo).  
  
"hay dios" dijo Sora.  
  
****  
  
Tai estaba en una de las habitaciones arriba, especiales para "eso".  
  
"OH!!, DIOS MIO!!" grito Tai, acostado en la cama boca abajo, con Aaron en sima, ambos desnudos.  
  
Aaron se recosto sobre el desnudo cuerpo de su amante y lo empezo a lamer en la oreja tan apasionadamente que Tai, esta vez, realmente se sintio algo excitado, perdio toda la razon después de esa primera tocada al cigarro, no sabia como habia llegado llegado ahí, lo unica que recordaba fue que sentia una pasión tan intensa que no le importo.  
  
Ambos exhaustos por la primera aventura que tuvieron.  
  
"AAWWW, TAI!!!!, DIOS!!, NO PARES!!, AWWW!!, SIGUE!!!" gritaba Aaron con gotas de sudor viajando por su cuerpo en compañía de los apasionados besos de Tai, que iban desde se boca, hasta su pecho, e incluso mas alla.  
  
****  
  
Va a ser difícil encotrarlos" dijo Sora.  
  
"Vayamos arriba, talves este ahí" dijo Matt voltendo a ver las escaleras.  
  
"bien" le respondio, todos los cuartos estaban cerrados con llave, a Sora le preocupo esto y le dijo a Matt que mejor bajaran y asi lo hicieron, pasaron por un chavo que les ofrecio algo de marihuana (el de la esquina), ambos la negaron.  
  
"vamos, dos chavos de su edad ya disfrutaron de estos privilegios" les dijo.  
  
"dos chavos?" le prgunto Sora  
  
"si"  
  
"como eran" le pregunto Matt.  
  
"eran darketos, uno tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules, y otro que creo que se llamaba Ray, o talves, Kai..."  
  
"Tai?" contesto Matt  
  
"si, eso"  
  
Matt y Sora estaban sorprendidos, Tai realmente habia llegado demasiado lejos.  
  
"no sabes a donde se fueron?" pregunto Sora  
  
"salio, volvio a entrar y creo que subio al segundo piso."  
  
'ay dios, al segundo piso, pero ahí solo estan...." penso Sora.  
  
"vamonos" le dijo Matt a Sora "no hay mucho que podamos hacer"  
  
"eso significa que no quieren algo de hierba?" les pregunto el chavo que seguia enfrente de ellos.  
  
"NO" los dos contestaron y salieron de la casa y llegaron al patio, vieron como varias patrullas llegaron a la casa.  
  
"oh-no" dijo Sora.  
  
"corre" le dijo Matt  
  
"que?"  
  
"CORRE!!" le grito a Sora tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia alguna salida. Las demas personas tambien empezaron a correr, y las policias que bajaron del auto estaban listos con sus armas y macanas (esos palos malos que llevan).  
  
****  
  
Aaron que estaba besando a Tai paro por el ruido que escucho.  
  
"que fue eso?" le pregunto Tai, quien empezo a oir gritos.  
  
"chingada madre" grito Aaron, levantándose de la cama y rapidamente poniéndose su ropa al igual que Tai, en menos de 30 segundos estab listos, y salieron por la ventana y llegaron al patio, al parecer los policias aun no llegaban atrás, pues tenian que entrar a la casa y salir por la puerta trasera ya que lo demas estaba bloqueado, Aaron y Tai salieron corriendo y se toparon con Sora y Matt.  
  
"Tai!" grito Sora  
  
"Que chingados hacen aquí?" le pregunto Tai.  
  
"buscandote pendejo" dijo Matt enojado.  
  
Escucharon a los policias entrar a la casa y los cuatro rapidamente salieron corriendo y por poco y los atrapan, pero fueron de los pocos que se salvaron, los demas o estaban muertos o en las granaderas.  
  
****  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 2  
  
-owari- 


	3. amor y venganza

A/N: perdón! Es que creo que era muy pronto para poner algo del digimundo, luego tenia que poner la situación entre Aaron y Tai, así que mejor lo quite, pero les PROMETO que este va a ser un mejor capitulo, siempre intento mejora en cada uno, muchísimas gracias por entender y por leer, y como tal vez esto ia es tradición "violencia, sexo, y drogas" jeje, me gusta como se oye, bueno, el capitulo 3!  
  
Ah! y va a haber unos números en paréntesis, eso significa que al final de la historia hay unas notas mías.  
  
***  
  
Tai se recostó en su cama en medio de la oscuridad, estaba cansado, que habia hecho?, pensó, sabia que habia tomado algo de cerveza, pero no para estar borracho, sabia que habia ido a comprar la hierba, sabia que...bueno, que definitivamente ya no era virgen, pero, por que no se detuvo?, pensó, por que...siguió?  
  
Tai cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por esos pensamientos, el no sentía eso por Aaron, Aaron era y es su mejor amigo, lo apoyo y lo ayudo, lo llevo con sus amigos, se sintió cómodo con ellos, pero, habia algo en especial entre ellos dos, Tai sentía como si tuvieran algo en común, si es verdad, Aaron lo habia metido en todo ese tipo de música, y técnicamente gracias a Aaron tenían algo en común.  
  
Cuando Tai se dio cuenta de lo que tenían Aaron y el, recordó lo que tenían Sora y el, no era ya tiempo de madura?, pensó, Tai se paro y silenciosamente tomo su celular y marco un numero.  
  
***  
  
Sora abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba vacía, tal y como la habia dejado, entro, cerro la puerta con llave y encendió la luz de la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo lleno con agua, no tenia muchas ganas de dormir, estaba sorprendida de lo que ocurría en la fiesta, drogas y cerveza por todos lados, sabia que esas fiestas siempre acababan mal, y esta no fue la excepción, pero Tai ahí?, nunca se la habría imaginado.  
  
Recordaba como jugaban football juntos, cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, cuando pasaron todas esas aventuras juntos, y cuando la salvo de datamon en la pirámide, antes de...desaparecer, pero al final todo terminaba bien, de una forma u otra, todo se arreglaba, lamentablemente se fueron separando poco a poco, muchos pensaban que hacían la pareja perfecta, pero que importa lo que piensan los demás cuando pasas por muchas cosas?  
  
Para esto Sora ya habia terminado el vaso con agua (por que hay personas que dicen vaso DE agua) lo dejo en el lavabo de la cocina y entro a su cuarto, y el teléfono sonó.  
  
"bueno?" pregunto Sora al contestarlo.  
  
"Sora?" dijo la voz.  
  
"si?...Tai?" pregunto algo sorprendida.  
  
"lo siento" dijo Tai, esas dos palabras salieron silenciosamente de su boca, algo tímido, pero decidido. Tai ya no sabia que decir, no sabría que diría.  
  
"por que?" pregunto Sora curiosamente.  
  
"por...haberte perdido" murmuro Tai y colgó.  
  
"Tai yo..." fue lo único que dijo Sora antes de que Tai colgara. Se sintió culpable, como pudo dejar que esto le ocurriera a su amistad?.  
  
***  
  
/al dia siguiente/ (que cosas no?, esto va a ser el dia del juicio final para Tai)  
  
Tai se levanto de su cama e hizo la misma rutina de siempre, botas, camiseta, delineador y chaqueta, hizo su camino a la cocina, esta vez tomo una naranja (wow, que diferencia! Una manzana luego una naranja, hey! Hay que hacer un dia interesante, sarcasmo por si no se han dado cuenta).  
  
Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la prepa, esta vez, no habia nadie que lo acompañara, pero no le importo, y como esta vez se habia levantado algo temprano, decidió hacer una pequeña visita a la calle de los lamentos.  
  
Cuando Tai entraba ahí, se sentía invencible, solo piénsenlo, muchas personas en la cuidad le temían a esa calle por lo que ocurría ahí, pero Tai pudiendo entrar, se sentía como si tuviera el control de todo, no le temía a esa calle, por una simple razón, el francamente ya habia visto y hecho varios de los castigos ahí.  
  
Tai no era el "Gran Super Líder" a quien todos le temen, pero tenia refuerzos por si alguien quisiera molestarlo, ejemplo Joshua (1). Tai entro y no estaba muy oscuro que digamos, por que, bueno, era de mañana. (Daa) Una persona salió de una de las ventanas de un apartamento vacío y casi destrozado de ahí.  
  
"hola Tai" dijo la voz algo ronca y silenciosa.  
  
"hum...hola Jake, solo, pasaba por aquí"  
  
"fuiste a la fiesta de anoche, verdad?"  
  
"pero..como..."  
  
"se te nota Tai, y algo ocurrió, no es así?"  
  
"si hablas de lo de las granaderas, si, es decir, era obvio que los policías iban a llegar, tarde o temprano" dejo Tai nerviosamente.  
  
"Tai-Tai-Tai, todos tenemos una mala experiencia cuando por primera vez, fumamos" dijo Jake acercándose lentamente "no te preocupes, Aaron y tu no perderán su amistad, solo denlo por hecho, lo que paso pasó, y, bueno, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo"  
  
"entonces, digo que fue un...accidente?"  
  
"mas o menos así"  
  
Jake era bueno para dar consejos, pensó Tai, pero sabia (Tai) que habia algo, negro dentro de su alma, era buena persona, pero a veces, era muy, muy, diferente, Tai esta vez tuvo suerte de que estuviera de "buenas", a veces era algo odioso, pero no sabían por que.  
  
"y que tal si el no lo toma como un accidente?"  
  
Jake se rio, era una de esas extrañas risas que, piensas, 'wow! Este tipo tiene sentimientos'  
  
"Aaron no es de esas personas"  
  
Tai suspiro, y pensó que esto no seria un dia tan malo, después de todo, pero todavía quedaba pendiente lo que le habia dicho a Sora anoche.  
  
"Y tampoco te preocupes por lo de la niña, todo estará bien" le dijo Jake  
  
"pero, como supiste de lo de Sora?"  
  
Jake solo sonrió, se dio la vuelta y regreso al apartamento.  
  
"será mejor que te vayas Tai" le advirtió Jake  
  
"huh?" Tai vio su reloj "no mames!" dijo al ver que solo faltaban 5 minutos para entrar a clases "ADIOS JAKE!" le grito a irse corriendo.  
  
Jake solo lo volteo a ver sin decir nada.  
  
***  
  
Los silenciadores estaban en su grupo de siempre en el lugar de siempre.  
  
"donde rayos esta Tai" se pregunto Aaron.  
  
Los demás silenciadores estaban hablando de grupos de música, y solos de guitarra que no le pusieron atención a Aaron, pero si notaron que estaba algo distraído.  
  
"hola...Aaron...hey" dijo Tai primero saludando a Aaron a quien habia visto primero y después a los demás silenciadores.  
  
"Tai...yo"  
  
"no te preocupes, oye? Que tal si fingimos que esto nunca paso?, es decir, después de todo, no fue nuestra culpa" dijo Tai rápidamente, para sacarse el peso de encima y siguiendo las indicaciones que Jake le habia dado poco antes.  
  
"habaste con Jake, no es así?" le pregunto Aaron muy confiado, Tai lo noto. "sabes ese tipo es extraño, supongo que andaba de buenas no es así?" Tai lo noto nuevamente.  
  
Ambos sonrieron y Tai escucho el nombre de 'rancid' viniendo del grupo.  
  
"rancid?, esta bien chido" dijo Tai metiendose en la conversación y los demás admitiéndolo amigablemente, lo cual solo hacían entre ellos, técnicamente si alguien más se metía a una conversación así, normalmente lo patearían.  
  
Sora paso caminando como de costumbre, pero esta vez con Mimi, a quien prefirió decirle lo que Tai le habia dicho anoche.  
  
"sabes Sora?, no has perdido a Tai...es decir, el te hablo, y eso significa que tal vez estaba preocupado por ti, que hubieras llegado a casa a salvo, no?"  
  
Sora lo noto y se quedaron paradas enfrente del grupo de los silenciadores pero algo lejos. Sora le iba a decir algo a Mimi pero la campana sonó y tuvo que entrar a clases (si lo se, algo largo para solo 5 minutos, no creen?)  
  
Tai tenia clase de computación, luego historia y afortunadamente, solo este dia, química con Sora, Tai espero ansioso esta clase, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, para hablar con Sora, solo esperaba que ella quisiera. Tai ya no hablaba mucho con ella, es mas, casualmente sentían la mirada del otro.  
  
Tai entro al salón de química, los tubos de ensayo ya estaban listos, habia unas sustancias en cada una de las mesas. Afortunadamente para Tai, Sora solo llego antes que él y la vio sentarse en una de las mesas, sola.  
  
"hum...hola Sora" murmuro Tai tímidamente.  
  
"hola Tai" dijo Sora.  
  
"oye, puedo ser tu compañero, solo esta vez?"  
  
"supongo, Matt no vino hoy, algo le cayo mal, debió haber comido algo en la tocada de anoche" dijo Sora un poco mas confiada.  
  
Tai rio un poco, y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de que Matt no estuviera.  
  
"mira Sora, yo no, quiero perder nuestra amistad, anoche me di cuenta de que, bueno, que pasábamos un buen rato juntos, y pues, era divertido" comenzó Tai.  
  
"si, lo se, pero es que Tai, cambiaste mucho, de repente, nose, sentí como si no te conociera, te fuiste separando de todos, a Davis le preocupaste mucho, Kari"  
  
"es que, Sora te digo la verdad?, no me gusto que te hubieras inclinado mas con Matt, sentí, bueno, celos, y además, buscaba una personalidad, y la encontré y si no quieres aceptarme como soy, yo..."  
  
"Tai no es que no te acepte como eres, sino que, esto estas yendo demasiado lejos, te estas involucrando en cosas que o debes" dijo Sora con un tono mas preocupada.  
  
Sora siempre fue madura, y siempre se preocupo por los demás, pero.  
  
"Sora, perdóname, pero así soy y si realmente fueras mi amiga, me aceptarías como soy"  
  
"no Tai, si realmente fuera TU amiga te sacaría de esto!" dijo Sora con un tono, mas fuerte.  
  
"No puedes!, así soy!"  
  
"NO! Eras una buena persona!"  
  
"Que es bueno para ti?!, nada?!, no te conformas con NADA!"  
  
"Ahora recuerdo por que deje que te alejaras, por que Eres Un INMADURO!" Sora se harto, Tai era insoportable, entonces, recordó las peleas que habían tenido y todas eran de lo mismo, al principio, pensó, que...bueno, tal vez ella era demasiada madura para su edad, pero, ya era el colmo, el seguía siendo igual que siempre.  
  
Tai se quedo callado, sin saber que decir, todos los del salón se quedaron viendo a la pareja. A Tai ya no le gustaba la atención, la odiaba, no pudo soportar a todos los demás viéndolo, y Tai sin ninguna salida decidió decirle todas sus verdades a Sora, es decir, tenia una reputación, un darketo, un silenciador, quien no temía entrar a la calle de los lamentos, lo habia callado una niña.  
  
"bien, hice todo lo que pude para solucionar esto, pero no funciono" Tai se quedo callado por unos momentos "desearas no haber nacido" dijo Tai fríamente.  
  
Al escuchar esta frase unos del salón se sorprendieron, y unos 'gasped' (2), pensaron que traería a los de la calle de los lamentos por venganza, sabían la influencia que Tai tenia con ellos.  
  
Tai se marcho, salió del salón justo cuando el maestro iba a entrar, pero como era la preparatoria, no le importo.  
  
***  
  
*ring-ring*  
  
La campana sonó, Tai estaba en una de las mesas del patio afuera de la cafetería con unos 3 silenciadores mas, explicándoles lo que le habia dicho a Sora.  
  
"si quieres la matamos" propuso uno de los silenciadores que estaba sentado en la mesa con Tai.  
  
"no" le dijo Tai.  
  
"entonces, le dijiste que hubiera deseado no haber nacido y lo dijiste enfrente del grupo, ahora te tienes que vengar" le dijo el otro apagando sus discmans.  
  
"me quiero vengar, pero no estoy contra ella, es solo que..." dijo Tai  
  
"ya se!, por que no nos vengamos del Ishida?, el causo todo esto no? Y 'mataremos' dos pájaros de un tiro, a Sora le preocupara Ishida y ambos sufrirán" dijo el otro.  
  
Tai lo noto, no estaba mal, Matt y Sora recibirían su merecido, pero necesitarían refuerzos?, no lo creo, pensó Tai, los demás silenciadores notaron que lo estaba pensando y en eso llega Mimi.  
  
"hey" dijo Aaron quien estaba atrás de Tai, lo demás lo saludaron y Aaron se sentó junto a Tai "algo nuevo?" les pregunto Aaron.  
  
"vamos a vengarnos del Ishida" le dijo uno de los silenciadores,  
  
"excelente" les dijo Aaron. "como?"  
  
Tai y Aaron se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tai.  
  
"bien" dijo uno de los silenciadores con voz grave.  
  
***  
  
Al salir de la escuela, los cinco silenciadores se dirigieron a la calle de los lamentos, ya era tarde, eran las 8 de la noche, se habían ido a la casa de Aaron a pasar un rato y decidir lo que iban a hacer y decidieron pasar por la calle de los lamentos.  
  
Entraron a la calle, estaba oscura como siempre. Vieron que en uno de los apartamentos de la calle (donde habia salido Jake) se veía como una pequeña luz por las cortinas de la ventana en los últimos pisos.  
  
Los cinco decidieron entrar para ver que era. Subieron por las escaleras de emergencia que estaban a lado del edificio, hasta que llegaron un piso antes, pues la escalera estaba en malas condiciones y decidieron entrar antes. Se quedaron enfrente de la puerta, todo el edificio estaba oscuro y estaba haciendo mucho frió, mas frió de lo que estaba afuera.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y vieron el pequeño apartamento que estaba llena de velas, por todos lados, en el suelo en las repisas, y hasta en la cama. Todo estaba de color rojo habia unas 6 estatuas de 'Lucifer' (3) por todo el departamento. Jake estaba sentado en el suelo en medio del cuarto (solo habia uno) con sus piernas entrecruzadas. Les estaba dando la espalda a los cinco, Tai, Aron, y los otros 3 silenciadores, Roger, Sam y Erick.  
  
Cuando Jake sintió la presencia de los cinco inmediatamente volteo a verlos. Sus ojos estaban blancos, sangre caia a gotas de su boca, y con una voz grave, ronca y fuerte dijo, o mas bien grito:  
  
"FUERA!" y cuando grito sangre salió disparada de su boca, los otros cinco se dieron cuenta de que era muy mal momento y rápidamente salieron corriendo del cuarto, cuando salieron de ahí, obviamente no les dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta, por lo asustados que estaban e instintivamente salieron por una de las ventanas rotas de ahí que estaban a lado del pasillo.  
  
Tai fue el ultimo en salir, saco un pie por la ventana y luego el otro, cuando hizo esto se tuvo que voltear, al hacerlo vio que la puerta aun estaba abierta y vio que una mano casi destrozada y sangrada se estiro y cerro la puerta. Tai vio esto y se quedo paralizado, desperto y bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo, cuando bajaron simplemente se quedaron viendo el edificio.  
  
"wo" dijo Tai bajo su respiración.  
  
"wey no mames!" dijo Roger  
  
"pinche Jake" dijo Aaron  
  
"al menos no nos cogió, ya estuviéramos muertos" dijo Sam  
  
"ya se wey" le respondio Tai.  
  
Los cinco salieron de la calle de los lamentos, en camino a cada una de sus casas.  
  
***  
  
FIN del capitulo 3  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Ayer fui a una tocada en casa de un amigo, estuvo bien chida, pero al menos no llego la chota (policia) por que estabamos haciendo un desmadre y los chavos estaban haciendo 'slam' (4) Y las notas:  
  
1.- Joshua es el tipo que salió en el capitulo 1 que queria golpear a Aaron y a Tai por chingarles el carro y golpear a su hermano.  
  
2.- gasped es como cuando alguien te asusta inhalas aire muy fuerte que se escucha, bueno así le hicieron.  
  
3.- Lucifer: es un nombre para el diablo.  
  
4.- slam es cuando un grupo de chavos, bastantitos, mas de 10, se empiezan a golpear todos contra todos. 


	4. la amistad?

LOS SILENCIADORES  
  
A/N: hola! Capitulo 4, bajado! Gracias x sus reviews, pero sigan mandando mails, es lo q me alienta a seguir escribiendo, weno, la historia *murmuro* no tengo mucho que decir.  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
***  
  
Tai entro a su casa, su madre no estaba, pero vio mas zapatos en la entrada, reconocio los de Kari, pero no el resto, al subir las escaleras empezo a escuchar voces, paso por el cuarto de su hermana y la puerta se abrio.  
  
"hola Tai! Cuanto tiempo" dijo el niño de 13 años en la puerta tenia el pelo de color...violeta?, (por que en las en ese tipo de caricaturas ponen colores raros?!) tenia una una sonrisa muy animada.  
  
"hola Tai" dijeron otros niños en que estaban dentro del cuarto de Kari.  
  
Davis, TK, Jolei, Codi, e Izzy fueron quienes lo saludaron, Tai los ignoro y se dirijio a su cuarto, los demas se quedaron desilusionados, realmente lo extrañaban, pero no podian hacer nada.  
  
"tengo una idea" dijo Izzy "llevémoslo al digimundo"  
  
"ah claro, seguramente querra ir" dijo Jolei sarcásticamente.  
  
"Davis habla con el, te escuchara" dijo Izzy ignorando a Jolei.  
  
"yo?!...ya he intentado hablar con el, no me hace caso!" dijo Davis.  
  
***  
  
*KNOC-KNOC*  
  
Davis toco a la puerta, se escuchaba la musica que venia dentro del cuarto de Tai. después de un tiempo, Davis volvio a tocar, y aun sin respuesta. Nuevamente toco y por fin la puerta se abrio.  
  
"que quieres" dijo Tai  
  
"puedo pasar?" le respondio Davis algo timido.  
  
"por?"  
  
"solo...para hablar" dijo Davis riendo un poco.  
  
Tai persistio un momento, pero parecio haberlo considerado y lo dejo pasar, Davis estaba sorprendido de que lo haya dejado entrar a su cuarto y se sorprendio aun mas al ver que estaba completamente pintado de negro, la cama, bueno, solo era un colchon, varios posters en las paredes, un gran estereo en el suelo, no tenia muchos muebles, solo una silla, y una computadora.  
  
"..." Tai se quedo parado enfrente de Davis y este se empezo a sentir un poco incomodo.  
  
"bueno...es que..." tartamudeo Davis "quieres...er...ir al digi...mundo?" termono Davis lentamente.  
  
"no" le respondio Tai inmediatamente.  
  
"por que?" le pregunto Davis quien se sentia mas confiado de que era una buena pregunta e iba a poner a Tai a pensar pero para su decepción Tai le respondio rapidamente.  
  
"por que no" le dijo Tai y en esas tres simples palabras Davis se sintio inconforme.  
  
"pero por que"  
  
"por que no quiero ir"  
  
"no has ido en mucho tiempo" le dijo Davis un poco mas preocupado.  
  
"y" le respondio Tai con un tono totalmente distinto.  
  
"no has ido en mas de 2 años"  
  
"por que empezar ahora?"  
  
"por...espera yo te pregunte primero!"  
  
Tai rio un poco, "quieres saber por que?" Davis lo noto con su cabeza.  
  
"bien, por que es una estupidez"  
  
"que dices?" dijo Davis con unos ojos de enojo "como que una estupidez?"  
  
"el digimundo, los digimons, todo! No tiene sentido"  
  
"??"  
  
"no tiene sentido que vayas a ese mundo que ni siquiera existe!"  
  
"si existe!"  
  
"no!, como es que un mundo puede existir en una computadora, son solo datos! No son reales!"  
  
"..." Davis se quedo callado, Tai tenia razón, eran datos, no eran reales, entonces recordó a Willis, él habia creado un digimon, por medio de...datos...pero, habian salido heridos, cuando iban al digimundo y eran atacados, sentian el dolor y fue lo que Davis penso que podia usar en su defensa.  
  
"pero, por que cuando ibamos al digimundo sentiamos el dolor! Y...si moriamos ahí, realmente moriríamos, eso es una prueba de que existe"  
  
"no, solo al entrar TU te conviertes en una base de datos!"  
  
"entonces....AAGH!!! esto no tiene sentido!!"  
  
"lo vez, te lo dije" dijo Tai sonriendo un poco, sabia que habia ido algo lejos, pero logro confundir a Davis, almenos para que lo dejara en paz, lo conocia muy bien, y sabia que se desesperaba rapidamente.  
  
"el digimundo a su vez se contradice a si mismo" dijo Tai, defendiendo su punto.  
  
Davis ya no sabia que decir, el silencio era incomodo para el, pero para Tai era vida.  
  
"te gusta Rammstein?" dijo Tai encendiendo el estereo.  
  
Davis lo miro curiosamente al ver que cambio de tema y se sintio, bueno, comodo, Tai siempre habia sido un ejemplo a seguir, pero al ver que ahora el ya no se sentia tan presionado, bueno, le empezo a llamar la atención del modo de vida que llevaba Tai.  
  
"si...tiene...ritmo" dijo Davis sintiéndose confiado poco a poco "pero, que dice?"  
  
"es aleman, es la de 'mutter'" (no c como se escribe, no tengo el librito)  
  
***  
  
Para esto tiempo Davis habia ya estado mas de 15 minutos con Tai, los demas estaban, algo preocupados, TK fue a ver que estaba ocurriendo y escucho la musica y algunas risas, definitivamente Davis se iba tardar.  
  
"mejor vamonos, se va a tardar un tiempo" dijo TK al regresar, los demas lo notaron y se fueron al digimundo.  
  
***  
  
"wo, Tai, eso es profundo" dijo Davis quien estaba sentado en la silla.  
  
"lo dijo Hittler, daba respuestas muy simples a las preguntas mas complicadas y asi se gano al pueblo"  
  
"ya habia oido su nombre, pero, wo, gracias a el, hay Volkswagens! Jeje" dijo Davis, no conocia el 'mundito' de Tai, pero francamente era lo mas cercano a la realidad.  
  
'hay un nuevo miembro' penso Tai sonriendo.  
  
*RING-RING* sono el telefono y Tai lo contesto.  
  
"bueno?"  
  
"Tai, soy Aaron, oye, crees que puedas mandar al Ishida a la calle de los lamentos?"  
  
"Aaron, Matt no es pendejo"  
  
Davis volteo al escuchar el nombre de Matt y después la palabra 'pendejo'.  
  
"si ya se, pero, ahí nos podremos encargar de el"  
  
Tai volteo a ver a Davis quien estaba viéndolo curiosamente.  
  
"tengo una idea, lo intentare, pero, para cuando?" dijo Tai  
  
"mañana preferiblemente"  
  
"bien lo intentare"  
  
"oks, bye"  
  
"bye" Tai colgo y se quedo viendo a Davis.  
  
"que..fue todo eso?"  
  
"Davis...sabes por que me cae mal Matt?"  
  
"por que te quito a Sora?" dijo Davis lentamente y Tai lo noto.  
  
"sabes que planeamos, los silenciadores y yo?"  
  
Davis uso su sentido común "ven...garse?"  
  
Tai lo noto nuevamente. "me haces un favor?"  
  
"depende" dijo Davis.  
  
"mira, Matt no sabe con que esta tratando, estuve muy molesto con el y por eso me volví asi" dijo Tai señalándose asi mismo "y técnicamente es por SU culpa que ustedes se preocuparan por mi, no lo crees?"  
  
Davis lo noto, Tai lo tenia donde queria, si usaba las palabras correctas podia lograr que Davis hiciera lo que quisiera y no solo eso, tambien podría arrastrarlo al grupo de los silenciadores.  
  
"entonces...después de la prepa mañana, podrias ayudarme a 'atrapar' a Matt?"  
  
"no se, Tai, Matt es mi amigo y..."  
  
"mira Davis, yo tambien pense que Matt era mi amigo y mira con lo que salio, ademas no es muy tarde para ti"  
  
"que quieres decir?"  
  
"hay algo en comun entre tu y yo, Matt me quito a Sora, como TK te quito a Kari, capich?  
  
"a ver, para ahí Tai, dices que TK y Matt, son iguales?"  
  
"vas a esperar lo peor Davis?, vamos ayudame, esto tambien te puede pasar y a quien vas a recurrir?"  
  
Davis para esto estaba totalmente en confianza con Tai, como ya saben como es Davis, bueno adivinen su respuesta.  
  
"que...quieres que haga"  
  
"espera" dijo Tai marcando un numero en el telefono.  
  
"Aaron, Davis y yo vamos a ir a tu casa, reune a Erick, Sam, Roger"  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"tu reunelos" colgo Tai. "bien vamonos"  
  
"a...adonde?"  
  
"a la casa de Aaron, no se puede planear algo por telefono"  
  
***  
  
"hey Tai" dijo Aaron abriendo la puerta de su casa y Davis estaba detrás de él.  
  
"a si que este es Davis, hey"  
  
"hum...hola"  
  
Aaron levanto una ceja y los dejo pasar.  
  
"bien que haremos?" pregunto Roger quien estaba sentado en el sillon.  
  
"podiamos usar a Davis para llamar la atención de Matt" dijo Tai presentándoles a Davis quien aun estaba detrás de Tai.  
  
"sweet" dijeron Sam y Erick.  
  
"entiendo" dijo Aaron  
  
"miren, pense en esto, Roger y Sam van a fingir que estan golpeando a Davis, como Matt es su 'amigo' lo ayudara"  
  
"ya se, entonces Davis correra a hacia la calle de los lamentos..." dijo Erick quien fue interrumpido por Sam.  
  
"y le patearemos el trasero!" los 5 silenciadores rieron y Davis, buen rio levemente.  
  
"Davis, no te preocupes, recuerda lo que hablamos" le dijo Tai.  
  
Los otros 4 silenciadores se le quedaron viendo, parecian, desde el punto de vista de Davis, que ellos SI se ayudarian entre ellos.  
  
***  
  
(le dejo aquí?...no! sigue lo bueno!)  
  
*RING-RING*  
  
La campana sono, Sora noto que Tai ni Aaron, ni varios de los otros silenciadores habian ido a clases ese dia, Sora sabia que tenia algo que ver con lo que le dijo el dia anterior y tenia un mal presentimiento.  
  
Sora y Matt se juntaron después de clase, ella ya le habia explicado lo que ocurrio y Matt lo tomo como la guerra. Al salir cruzaron la calle como de costumbre y Matt vio a Davis siendo golpeado por 2 silenciadores al otro lado de la calle. Davis 'gritaba' de dolor y los otros 2 reian.  
  
Matt corrio hacia ellos y cuando hizo esto Davis, de alguna forma se habia soltado y empezo a correr, los dos silenciadores detrás de el, y detrás de los silenciadores Matt.  
  
Matt cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la calle de los lamentos, Davis se quedo parado ahí, con los otros dos silenciadores a su lado. Matt no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y una frio viento soplo haciendo a Davis retroceder, cuando hizo esto, varias sombras empezaron a surgir de entre las sombras que hacian los edificios de esa calle.  
  
Matt al verse amenazado se volteo rapidamente y vio a Tai detrás de el jugando con una piedra del tamaño de se puño, aventándola hacia arriba y volviendo a cacharla.  
  
"hola Matt" dijo Tai sin para de jugar con la piedra.  
  
Matt estaba rodeado, y fuera de ese circulo se encontraba Davis quien estaba temblando de miedo y de frio.  
  
"Tai, lo que ocurre entre nosotros es personal" dijo Matt tratando de encontrar algo de confianza.  
  
"los problemas de Tai tambien son los nuestros" dijo un silenciador a lado derecho de Matt.  
  
"como veras Matt, nosotros SI nos ayudamos" dijo otro silenciador a su izquierda.  
  
"yo no veo a los demas Matt, donde estan?" dijo Tai levantando una ceja.  
  
Matt no sabia lo que ocurriría después, ahí estaba, rodeado por la pandilla mas temida de la cuidad sin ningun refuerzo sin ninguna salida, no sabia que hacer.  
  
Sora llego a la calle, se quedo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.  
  
"Tai deten esto!" grito Sora.  
  
"no te metas, tienes suerte que no me haya vengado contigo" dijo Tai sin voltear a ver a Sora.  
  
Tai cacho por ultima vez la piedra y la aventó hacia Matt (imaginen esto en camara lenta) hiriéndolo en la cabeza, Matt sintio un gran dolor y con esto, los demas silenciadores cerraron cada vez mas el circulo. Matt gritaba del intenso dolor de los numeros puñetazos y las patadas.  
  
Sora quien miraba con horro ya que no podia hacer nada vio a Davis del otro lado, Davis sabia que Sora lo estaba viendo pero no se atrevio a mirarle.  
  
Al poco tiempo se escucharon sirenas a lo lejos, los puñetazos empezaron a ceder. 'ya era hora' penso Sora.(si, Sora llamo a la policia). El circulo se empezo a despejar y los silenciadores empezaron a desaparecer, Tai quien fue uno de los ultimos de alejarse, junto con Aaron y Sam, tomo a Davis y se metieron a un apartamento a los lejos.  
  
La policia llego y solo vio a unos cuantos huir, Matt estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, sangre caia de su boca, se veia en muy mal estado para los pocos segundo que fue golpeado, el policia lo levanto y decidio llevarlo al hospital, solo para que se encargaran de las heridas.  
  
***  
  
"Tai..." susurro Davis en el apartamento donde estaban escondidos junto con Aaron y Erick.  
  
"shh" dijo Tai viendo hacia la ventana "bien se fue" dijo Tai con voz normal.  
  
"que tonta, realmente creyo que 2 policias nos detendrían" dijo Erick.  
  
Los otros 2 rieron y Davis se quedo sin decir nada.  
  
"que te pasa Davis?, nos isiste un gran favor" dijo Aaron picándole con el codo.  
  
Davis rio un poco, estaba aceptado, estaba dentro, Tai parecia orgulloso de el, el grupo mas temido de la cuidad no le habia hecho daño, se sintio superior.  
  
***  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 4 !  
  
Lo se, un poco confuso pero, el caso es que Davis, como siempre, siguió los pasos de Tai y Matt, bueno, no esta muy feliz.  
  
En el prox. Capitulo: no se que va a pasar, supongo que Matt va a ser algo al respecto y Davis se va a adaptar a su nueva personalidad, y eso significa "ir de compras!" yep, a "Hot Topic!"  
  
Vayan esta bien chido, esta en McAllen y Laredo, hasta donde io se, o entren a la pagina: hottopic.com No, no me pagaron por esa publicidad. 


	5. el dia de Davis

A/N: oks la continuacion, del capitulo 4, gracias por sus reviews!, pero bueno, en este capitulo...erm....Tai, unos silenciadores y "POM-POM-POOOOM" Davis, van de compras a....HOT TOPIC! Ta bien chida la tienda, se las recomiendo, jeje, bueno, Matt esta tratando sus heridas y....ya?, bueno, vamos a ver con que improviso...ah! y hay algunas estrofas de...MAGO DE OZ!  
  
Oks, talvez se confundan con los personajes nuevos que e puesto asi que:  
  
Aaron: mejor amigo de Taichi

Sam y Erick: otros silenciadores que no son muy importantes solo Aaron, ya saben por que (cof-cof)

Kathrina: novia de Tai (uuuuuuuuu...jeje, ok no...--) ella si es mas o menos importante por q en el futuro c va a pelear con Sora...jejejeje.

Prácticamente los nombres nuevos son los silenciadores, pero no son muy importantes.

--------

_Y si en tu viaje oyes la voz_

_ del lado oscuro de tu corazón _

_elige bien o jamás volverás del sueño del grial, nunca despertaras_  
  
Se escucho un claxon y un porsh negro estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de los Motomiya, Davis salio corriendo y grito: "YA ME VOY!" y se dirigió hacia los silenciadores, Tai, Aaron, y una chava que nunca habia visto.  
  
"wo!" esxclamo Davis al ver el auto negro ultimo modelo frente a el, la puerta se abrio, y vio a Aaron en el asiento trasero, Tai enfrente a lado del asiento del conductor y la chava quien estaba conduciendo.  
  
"entra Dave" dijo Aaron.  
  
"erm...es Davis" dijo Davis nerviosamente y sentándose en el asiento trasero con Aaron.  
  
"si ya se, pero ese será tu apodo"  
  
"ah!, apodo, si, jeje" rio nerviosamente Davis.  
  
"Davis ella es Kathrina, mi...er...novia." dijo Tai volteando hacia atrás y Kathrina solo lo miro de reojo y se volteo, venia vestida con un vestido gótico, sombra negras y tenia el pelo liso baba de color negro-púrpura que combinaba con el auto.  
  
"es tu novia?...okeeeeeey..."  
  
Kathrina lo vio por el retrovisor y lo noto. "si..." dijo silenciosamente y volteo ver a Tai.  
  
Aaron se rió un poco, Kathrina habia sido novia de Tai, oficialmente hace unas 2 semanas, pero estaba un poco molesta por lo que Aaron y Tai habian hecho (cof-cof capitulo 2).  
  
Tai no dijo nada y por fin llegaron al centro comercial, Kathrina dijo que tenia algo que hacer y se les separo, Tai, Aaron y Davis se dirijieron a hot topic, entraron y estaba la canción de 'sonne' de Rammstein.  
  
Tai se dirigió a las botas, Aarona las camisetas y Davis se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, Tai lo vio que estaba ahí parado como tonto y fue hacia él.  
  
"ven.." dijo Tai tomándolo de la mano y le mostro las botas, Davis abrió los ojos en asombro al ver el metal, el estilo...y el precio.  
  
"oh.."  
  
"mira estas te quedaran con..." empezo Tai pero fue interrumpido.  
  
"con esto" dijo Aaron llegando de atrás y dándole una camiseta, Tai tomo unas bermudas negras con cadenas que cruzaban alrededor de las piernas.  
  
"er...se puede caminar con eso?" pregunto Davis viendo las cadenas.  
  
"tu pruébatelo" dijo Tai metiendo a Davis a un probador.  
  
Pasaron unos 10 minutos, Tai tenia un esmalte nuevo y estaba muy feliz () jeje, weno no, Aaron ya habia comprado unos cd's y Davis aún no salia.  
  
"YA??" pregunto Tai desesperado.  
  
"este...ya casi..."  
  
Y por fin Davis salio y Tai y Aaron levantaron una ceja.  
  
"ok...morado es su color..." dijo Tai examinadolo.  
  
"si, ya tiene asi el pelo, jeje" dijo Aaron "con un poco de sombra, y un guante va a estar listo"  
  
Ambos lo notaron, tomaron la ropa y se dirigieron a la caja.  
  
"es todo?" pregunto la chava de la caja registradora.  
  
"si...y..." comenzo Aaron y se levanto la manga derecha, mostrando a una pequeña serpiente con una espada.  
  
"oh...silenciadores...este....les dare el 50 por ciento de descuento...les parece bien?" dijo la chava nerviosamente.  
  
"si, esta bien.." dijo Tai, mientras Davis los vio asombrados, y esto le hizo confiar mas, podia hacer que otras personas hicieran lo que el quisiera.  
  
"su total es de...1,500 pesos...gracias..."  
  
Los tres salieron, con unas bolsas, y vieron a Kathrina en el area de comidas, esta se paro y comino hacia ellos.  
  
"hey...todo listo" dijo.  
  
"bien...Davis.." dijo Tai volteando a ver a Davis y levanto su manga (la d Tai) y le mostró el mismo tatuaje que tenia Aaron, Davis paso saliva pesadamente...  
  
"me voy a...tatuar...?" pregunto Davis lentamente.  
  
"si, pero no te preocupes 'Dave' no duele" dijo Aaron abrazando a Davis.  
  
Llegaron al pasillo de los baños, estaba el de Damas y el de Caballeros y una puerta mas que decia: 'prohibido el paso' los cuatro entraron, y habia una silla como de peluqueria con una toalla, una bandeja a lado con alcohol y un tipo taladro muy fino. Alado de la silla un viejo señor con pocos dientes sonriendo a ellos, no tenia mucho pelo, ni muy buen pulso por que su mano izquierda temblaba, y su derecha, sostenia un pedazo de algodón.  
  
"asi que este es el nuevo..." dijo el viejo levantándose de la silla, "Como te llamas hijo?"  
  
"Davis...señor" le respondio.  
  
"bien...Davis, siéntate"  
  
Davis lo hizo, volteo a ver a Tai quien le estaba sonriendo, Kathrina tomando su mano y Joshua viendo los otros instrumentos que tenia.  
  
"es la división de..." comenzo el viejo.  
  
"la serpiente" le dijo Tai.  
  
Los silenciadores se dividian en clanes, ya que estaban por toda Odaiba, y se habian empezado a extender en las cuidades cercanas, dependia en donde vivieras, era de que pandilla ibas a pertenecer, como Davis vivia cerca de la casa de Tai, iban a estar en el mismo clan. "las serpientes" (jeje, ya se no muy original pero como asi tienen el tatuaje..)  
  
"muy bien" lo noto el señor preparando la aguja para injectar el colorante, Davis solo miraba la punta.  
  
"no pienses en que te dolerá, solo mirame a mi" dijo Tai, Davis lo hizo y asi no vio cuando la punta entro a su piel y empezo a dibujar la serpiente, pero aun asi lo sintio, pero no le dolio, weno no mucho.  
  
Después de un poco tiempo, el viejo termino y Davis se paro para ver su tatuaje, y sonrió.

Regresaron y dejaron a Davis en su casa (DUH).  
  
"muy bien Davis, si te dice algo de tu ropa que les vas a decir?" pregunto Tai como si ya lo hubieran ensayado.  
  
"er...que" le respondo Davis.  
  
"si, y si alguien te ve el tatuaje..."  
  
"que"  
  
"si alguien te amenaza"  
  
"les digo que soy de los silenciadores"  
  
"no, les enseñas el tatuaje..."  
  
"ah! Si"  
  
"bien, nos vemos mañana Davis" dijo Tai despidiéndose desde dentro del auto.  
  
"bye Dave"  
  
"er...adios chicos"  
  
El auto arranco y se fue, Davis entro a su casa.  
  
"ya llegue" dijo Davis.  
  
"a donde fuiste" pregunto su hermana (no me acuerdo como se llamaba...pero no importa)  
  
"que te importa" le respondio Davis.  
  
"que traes en esas bolsas?"  
  
"que-te-importa"  
  
"hay bueno..." dijo su hermana con una voz de fresilla.  
  
Davis entro a su cuarto y se vio en el espejo, se levanto la manga y se admiro su tatuaje, sonrio y volteo hacia su nueva ropa. La 'preparo' para el siguiente dia y se acosto...

--------

(esta parte va a estar chida)  
  
Davis entro a al patio de la escuela, donde los que estaba jugando football, pararon de jugar, prácticamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirando a Tai, entre ellos, Kari y TK.  
  
"QUE?!" grito Davis cruzando su brazos. Y todos regresaron a sus cosas. Kari se acerco a Davis con TK detrás, se veia que estaba enojada.  
  
"que rayos estas haciendo?" pregunto Kari entre sus dientes.  
  
"lo que io quiero" le respondio Davis y entro al edificio, Kari lo siguió pero TK se quedo atrás, viéndolo misteriosamente.  
  
"que intentas hacer???" pregunto Kari, "un dia, estas intentando convencer a Tai de que regrese pero, al siguiente ia eres como EL!"  
  
"y que" le dijo Davis despreocupadamente.  
  
"ash! Te estas metiendo con mala compañía!" le dijo Kari preocupada.  
  
"ocupate de tus asuntos" le dijo Davis, el timbre sono, y todos entraron a clase, Davis noto que como ya iba en camino iba a llegar temprano y penso que se veria mal, asi que se paro alado de la puerta y espero, tenia una camiseta de 'transplants' las bermudas con cadenas, esmalte negro, delineador negro, y unas pulseras negras.  
  
Fue el ultimo en entrar, la maestra ya estaba adentro y escribiendo unas cosas en el pizarron, mientras Davis se dirigía a su lugar la maestra dijo:  
  
"wo, Davis me alegro que te nos unas"  
  
Davis no dijo nada, lo cual era extraño, ya que siempre salia con un cometario raro, él simplemente se sento y puso su mano en su barbilla para apoyarse, cuando la maetra termino de escribir unas preguntas en el pizarron, se volteo y se sento en detrás del escritorio.  
  
"bien recogeré el ensayo" dijo la maestra.  
  
'ensayo?" penso Davis, lo habi olvidado por completo por lo que estaba pasando con los silenciadores, se calmo y se quedo sentado, mientras que los demas se levantaban de sus lugares para entregar la tarea.  
  
"Davis?" pregunto la maestra al ver que este aun no entregaba nada.  
  
"que?"  
  
"mande..." corrigió la maestra "donde esta tu trabajo"  
  
"er...se incendio" dijo Davis  
  
"te hubiera creido si me hubieras dicho la del perro, por que no hiciste tu trabajo?, es la calificación del mes"  
  
"por que no quise"  
  
"como que no quisiste Sr. Motomiya?" pregunto la maestra levantándose.  
  
"me dio hueva" le respondio Davis.  
  
"no se habla ese lenguaje aquí, Sr. Motomiya, ve a la oficina del director"  
  
Davis se levanto y camino despreocupadamente a la salida, mientras que sus cadenas hacian ruido y sus 'vans' rechinaban en el suelo.  
  
"y quitate esas cadenas, Motomiya!" le dijo la maestra antes de que Davis saliera del salon.  
  
"este...no" le respondio, abrio la puerta y salio.  
  
"ni que estuviera pendejo para ir con el director" dijo Davis, abriendo las puertas de la escuela y yéndose."a donde voy...es muy temprano" entonces Davis recordo la calle de los lamentos, y se dirigió hacia alla. A/N DIN DEL CAP. 5  
  
Espero que les haya gustado ylo se algo corto, pero ya a pasado un tiempo desde que los de digimon en español hayan updeteado, jeje, io y mis palabras malas y ahora los creditos!  
  
Soporte Técnico.............Edna Blanco (freaks.co) Backsound.....................Mago de Oz Reviews..........................CoNnY-B  
DeMEnTia.co  
Anonimo  
Sora-Ishida

Okey, sayonara -


	6. Otra pelea! aww!

A/N: POR FIN! TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO!

Kiero agradecer a las 4 tazas de café!.. La exquisita crema irlandesa! Que sin su apoyo, no lo hubiera logrado XDU...

gomenasai por la tardanza, formatearon mi lap... y ahí iban todas mis historias . gomen... jejeje, OK... espero que les guste... para que no me sigan presionando... y/o amenazando o.oU eso va para ti Moky... xDU

**DEDICADO A:**

**Saray:** gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga..! nOn, hace mucho que no hablo contigo TT-TT... estas huyendo de mi, vrd?

**Moky: **jejeje, muchísimas gracias por tu presión... jejeje, así trabajo mejor... y... a cado rato recordarme hacer el ch6.

**Ricardo Pulido: **jejeje, vamos Ricardo..! se feliz! nn espero que esto te suba el animo... lo dudo o.o

**Kida Luna:** gracias por la dedicación en tu fic de yugi oh... -U mm... no se como rayos llegaste a esta lista de dedicación... estas controlando mi mente verdad! Lo sabia! Maldita bastarda... que linda amistad n.n!... quien dijo que era amistad? Ntc luna... por no decir tu verdadero nombre que te busca la policía.

Manden reviews! No se si quieran que sea un yaoi o que... pero weno... -.-Uu xD lean!... bien, espero que les guste, mi primera actualización de un fic en MUUUUCHO tiempo, jejeje n.nU

Por cierto, olvide a otro personaje, Jake-U ese eso otro importaaaaante XDU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Davis entro a la calle de Los Lamentos, y miro hacia su alrededor, no había nadie, estaba desolado, del mismo color gris.

"hey, tu eres el chico nuevo, no?"

Davis volteo a su alrededor para ver de donde provenía aquella voz, y miro al famoso Jake saliendo de un apartamento.

"si" murmuró Davis.

"Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la escuela?" pregunto Jake. Tenía al menos 17 años.

"yo? Bueno, si pero, y tu? No vas a la escuela?"

"no, no es para mi, demasiada gente, no me gustan... hacen que me duela mas la cabeza." le respondió Jake, "será mejor que te vayas, llegaras tarde a tu descanso"

"no pienso ir...

"te aconsejo que vayas, algo malo ocurrir�, y... Tai necesitará tu ayuda" y con eso, Jake regreso a su apartamento.

"eh? Que quisiste decir? Oye!... mmm..." Davis se quedo ahí parado, ese tipo era muy extraño, pensó, como es que Tai lo iba a necesitar.

Davis decidió irse de ahí, si Tai estaba en problemasél estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Davis entro a la escuela, ya estaban en receso, así que, todos estaban afuera, inmediatamente Davis diviso al grupo de los Silenciadores y se dirigió hacia ellos. Al parecer el era el mas pequeño, uy que suerte.

"Hey Dave" le saludo Aron al verlo acercarse.

"um... hola" le respondió Davis, "han visto a Tai?"

"no, porque?"

"bueno, fui a la calle de los lamentos, y Jake me dijo que algo iba a ocurrir hoy"

"algo? Malo? Bueno?"

"malo creo, solo me lo dijo que Tai estaría en problemas"

"Jake nunca se equivoca cuando dice esa clase de predicciones, no es te explica mucho, pero...

"Lo hace para que lo que deba ocurrir no sea alterado, es un chico muy misterioso... será mejor que solo estemos alerta"

Entonces notaron que los estudiantes de la plaza se estaban retirando, murmurando y dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de la escuela.

Los silenciadores si miraron unos a otros confundidos y siguieron a los demás. Davis vio a Mimi a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia ella.

"¿oye que ocurre?" le pregunto Davis alado de Mimi.

"Tai esta en un pelea" le respondió Mimi fríamente y se fue, Davis se quedo parado por unos momentos, esto era a lo que se refería Jake.

Davis despertó de su transe al sentí una mano sobre su hombro.

"que paso?"

"Tai esta en una pelea" repitió Davis.

Los silenciadores corrieron hacia detrás de la escuela, preocupación dibujada en sus caras, si tanta gente se dirigía hacia el lugar, debe de ser una gran pelea.

Los silenciadores arribaron al lugar, el círculo de gente ya formado alrededor del suceso.

"Háganse a un lado!" grito Aarón.

Una parte del grupo les abrió el paso. Los silenciadores se dirigieron hacia el lugar y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Ahí se encontraban, Tai y Matt de nuevo en otra pelea, puñetazo tras puñetazo, patada tras patada.

Tai ya tenía el labio partido, y sangraba, mientras que Matt tenía una pequeña línea de sangre que salía de su nariz.

Tai acorralo a Matt en una pared, manos en el cuello de su camisa, mirándose con odio.

"Tai eres un pendejo!"

"cállate!"

"eres un pinche egoísta, solo piensas en ti mismo!"

"todo esto es tu culpa Matt!" le grito Tai golpeando a Matt en el estomago, Matt cayo a sus rodillas.

"como carajo va a ser mi culpa... tu fuiste quien se drogo... tu fuiste quien durmió con un hombre... tu fuiste quien...

"cállate! No sabes de lo que estas hablando! Es tu culpa! Tu me quitaste a Sora!"

"quieres decir que... eres un darketo por que te quite a Sora? Eres un pinche drogadito por que te quite a Sora? Eres un pinche homosexual por eso!" le grito Matt, y en su cara una sonrisa se formo y rió un poco.

"de que carajo te ríes!"

"eres un maldito celoso"

Tai levanto una ceja. Matt seguía arrodillado en el suelo y Tai lo pateo tirándolo completamente.

Matt apenas y podía mantenerse despierto, veía borroso, lentamente se levanto.

La gente alrededor comenzó a murmurar, es gay... blah blah blah...

Los silenciadores se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, la mayoría en el grupo eran bisexuales o gays pero no les importaba.

Tai bajo la guardia, herido por las palabras.

"tenemos que ayudarlo!" grito Davis caminando hacia la pelea, pero fue detenido por Aarón.

"no puedes entrometerte esto es una pelea de Tai"

"pero..."

Matt quedó frente a Tai, el silencio reino nuevamente.

"tu siempre has sido mi problema!" le grito Matt dándole un puñetazo a Tai.

"tu siempre has sido admirado por ser un idiota!" le golpeo nuevamente, obteniendo la ventaja sobre Tai.

"siempre habíamos peleado! Y esta será la ultima!" otro golpe departe de Matt acorralando a Tai en la pared.

Entonces Davis lo vio. Un objeto brillante bajo la chaqueta que Matt llevaba, su corazón y su respiración se aceleraron. Un cuchillo, pensó Davis, y corrió hacia la pelea.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta mientras Davis corría.

Matt saco rápidamente el cuchillo, y lo enterró en el estómago de Tai profundamente. Davis se detuvo completamente, la camisa de Tai rápidamente se mancho de sangre, Matt retiro el cuchillo y lo tiro al suelo.

"la ultima..." murmuro Matt, Tai cayo al suelo arrodillado, mientras que su mano se dirigió a la herida, y rápidamente corrió sangre por ella.

Davis comenzó a correr más rápido hacia Matt, enojo en sus ojos, tiro a Matt al suelo y lo golpeo. Los silenciadores, todo el grupo corrió hacia el lugar, uno de ellos levanto a Davis, quien no daba su brazo a torcer.

Tres silenciadores tomaron a Davis por los brazos y lo intentaron tranquilizar.

"Suéltenme!" grito Davis alterado, Matt yacía en el suelo, sangre corriendo por su boca, un ojo medio abierto y morado.

Aarón se hinco frente a Tai, levanto su barbilla y forzó a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

La visión de Tai se borraba y comenzó a mirar doble hasta que todo se oscureció. Aarón se quito la chaqueta y la presiono en la herida de Tai.

"Eric, llama a una ambulancia" ordeno Aarón.

"como?" Eric volteo estaba distraído y no lo escucho bien.

"Llama a una ambulancia!" grito Aarón enojado.

Eric saco rápidamente su celular y llamó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ambulancia llego unos minutos después, había sangre en el suelo, los Silenciadores solo estaban ahí parados, mientras que llevaban el cuerpo de Tai.

"Tai..." murmuro Davis, Aarón miro el cuerpo retirarse, odio en su ojos.

Matt estaba ahí parado, mirando hacia el suelo, sangre frente al suyo. Aarón miro como subieron el inconciente cuerpo de Tai a la ambulancia, volteo a ver a Matt, y corrió hacia los paramédicos seguido por Davis.

"Matt..." murmuro Sora acercándosele. Estaba temblando, de miedo y preocupación. Los silenciadores se quedaron observándolo, todos estaban observándolo.

"bien, ustedes ya basta!" grito el director llegando al lugar. "Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenoushi, y ustedes silenciadores a mi oficina... donde carajo esta Aarón y Davis?"

"subieron a la ambulancia"

"bueno, muévanse!"

El director, una temida figura, sin embargo, no le prestaba suficiente atención a la escuela, robaba de los fondos escolares para su beneficio, y no prestaba atención alguna a los cuerpos estudiantiles, maestros, ni al de los padres de familia, por alguna razón la escuela estaba como estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aarón estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna enfermera que le dijeses como estaba su amigo. Solo esperaba que este sufrimiento terminara pronto y bien. Tai, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba en peligro y no podían ayudarle.

Aarón volteo a ver a Davis, estaba recargado en la pared, con la cabeza agachada, tenia el delineador corrido, estaba llorando.

"Dave...

"es mi culpa, es mi culpa que Tai saliera herido, es mi culpa... Jake me lo advirtió, intente...

"no sabias lo que iba a ocurrir"

"..."

"Jake no te dijo exactamente que ocurrió por que Tai debió estar en el hospital por alguna razón, y si te lo aclarara no lo estaría...

"pero...

Aarón se levanto del sillón, y se dirigió hacia Davis, le levanto la barbilla, y lo miro a los ojos, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Aarón le beso la frente y lo abrazo, Davis inmediatamente le regreso el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho. (1)

"Davis Motomiya?" la enfermera llego y los dos rompieron el abrazo.

"como esta? Esta bien?" pregunto rápidamente Davis.

"estará bien, pero aun esta sedado, debe estar dormido"

La cara de Aarón se ilumino.

"podemos pasar a verlo?" pregunto Aarón.

La enfermera lo noto, "al final del pasillo, cuarto 145"

Los dos se dirigieron, aliviados, todo iba a salir bien después de todo, al menos para ellos, sin embargo, Matt estaría en graves problemas.

Davis abrió la puerta, y vio a Tai en la cama, estaba pálido, conectado a varios monitores, verificando los signos vitales, la respiración, y varias agujas en su brazo izquierdo, inyectándole las medicinas y nutrientes necesarios.

Davis se sentó en la silla alado de la cama y Aarón se quedo parado a su lado, mirando como el pecho de Tai subía y bajaba con temor de que fuese el ultimo aunque la enfermera les halla dicho que estaría bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yamato Ishida, no me queda ninguna otra opción mas que suspenderte, no llamare a la policía porque le dará mal crédito a esta escuela" le dijo el director, siempre actuaba para el "beneficio de la escuela".

"Que!"

"sin embargo, tendremos que pagarle al hospital para que no diga nada... y...

"no me importa! Como es que seré suspendido!"

"Heriste a uno de los alumnos! Ahora vete a casa! Estas suspendido por una semana!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"QUE!" grito la madre de Tai por teléfono, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. "entiendo... si... gracias" murmuro temblorosa.

"que ocurre?" pregunto el padre de Tai saliendo de la cocina preocupado al verla llorar.

"Tai esta en el hospital..." le respondió. Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al hospital.

"dios Tai..." murmuro la madre de Tai.

"eso es lo que ocurre cuando dejas que los muchachos hagan lo que quieran"

"... pero el... amenazo con quitarse la vida"

"tienes que poner mano firme en el asunto, no puedes..." el padre de Tai interrumpió al pasarse un alto y casi choca con un auto.

"ten mas cuidado!" le grito su esposa.

"bueno, es tu culpa que nuestro hijo este en el hospital"

"de que rayos hablas?"

"es tu culpa por no haberlo apoyado mas, y pasar mas tiempo con el"

"pasar mas tiempo? Tú casi nunca estabas en la casa! Tu debiste haber hablado con el"

"yo? Si claro! Además, tú no lo regañabas ni nada! Por eso se volvió tan rebelde..."

"y supongo que todo es mi culpa verdad? Que hay de ti! Tu prácticamente lo ignorabas!"

"cállate!"

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, el padre de Tai había aumentado la velocidad a 120 kilómetros por hora por el enojo en una zona de 80 kilómetros, no le importo y siguió discutiendo con su esposa, sin darse cuenta que se acercaba a un semáforo, que acaba de cambiar a rojo.

Siguió...

Una camioneta ya venia a lo lejos al menos a 90 kilómetros (2) y como la señal cambio a verde no bajo la velocidad.

Embistió el auto donde los padres de Tai viajaban por la parte trasera, haciéndoles perder el control, volcando el auto a gran velocidad...y dando una vuelta...

Otra vuelta...

Y otra más...

Hasta que el auto fue detenido por poste de luz, quedo con las llantas hacia arriba, y los pasajeros prácticamente de cabeza, el auto estaba totalmente destrozado.

La camioneta se había estrellado con el semáforo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tai abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró a su alrededor, Aarón estaba a su lado, durmiendo en una silla, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesa de estar al otro lado, '3:17 PM'.

"como te sientes?" pregunto Aarón en voz baja.

"débil..."

Aarón le sonrió, "Dave fue a la tienda por comida"

Tai no dijo nada.

"te tengo malas noticias" le dijo Aarón lentamente.

"que ocurre?"

"tus padres...

Con ese inicio, a Tai se le levantó la curiosidad, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

"murieron en un accidente automovilístico esta tarde...

Tai calló nuevamente, calmándose un poco por la noticia.

"lo siento" murmuro Aarón.

"debo de ser realmente egoísta como dijo Matt porque... ¿porque esto no me duele?" murmuro Tai.

Aarón lo abrazó. "Matt esta suspendido por una semana"

"... no tengo a donde ir"

"puedes… venir a mi casa si no quieres que el gobierno te asigne padres adoptivos..."

"en serio?"

"por supuesto!" Aarón le sonrió.

"tienes... una linda sonrisa" murmuro Tai.

Aarón lo besó.

Tai se separo del beso, y lo recordó.

"Que pasará con Kari?"

"con quien?"

"mi hermana!"

"OH!... que se las arregle ella sola, no le vendrá nada mal"

"Aarón" Tai dijo enfadado.

"bueno, bueno, tal vez se vaya con el TK, o yo que sé, o acepte a los padres adoptivos... ya debió salir de la escuela." Dijo Aaron mirando su reloj.

"mm... no quiero pensar en eso ahora..." murmuro Tai recargándose en la almohada nuevamente y cerrando los ojos. Aarón le plantó un beso.

La puerta se abrió, y Kari y los demás niños elegidos, a excepción de Sora y Matt entraron. Así que el cuarto se llenó.

Aarón se levanto defensivamente, "que quieren?"

"ver a nuestro amigo" le respondió Koushiro. (3)

Tai miró hacia la pared, evitando la mirada de todos, Aarón notó que estaba Tai incómodo, quien no lo estaría.

"Tai..." comenzó Kari, su nariz estaba un poco roja, y sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, era obvio que habia estado llorando. "Jolei nos ofreció su casa para quedarno... después de lo que ocurrio con... papá y mamá" murmuro Kari, sus ojos volvieron a vidriarse.

"lo siento Kari, pero Aarón ya me ofreció quedarme con él" dijo Tai desviando su mirada de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, Tai era muy testarudo y no era fácil desviarlo de su decisión, hasta que aprendiese por las malas, sin embargo, ya había pasado demasiadas cosas y él aún no se daba por vencido, tal vez de cierta forma, Tai si estaba cómodo con los silenciadores, pero esto estaba afectando al grupo mas que nada.

"Tai... entonces... supongo que esto sí es el adios, no?"

Se formó una sonrisa en la cara de Tai, "el adios ya fue hace mucho tiempo"

Hubo rabia en los ojos de Mimi, tomo el primer paso, y acercó a Tai, "como puedes decir tal cosa! Te hemos extrañado demasiado!"

"lo mismo que Sora! Cam.bié.A.cep.ten.lo!" grito Tai, su respiración de volvió más y más pesada, comenzó a ver doble, y se desmayó, el cansancio consumiendolo.

"Largo de aquí" dijo Aarón levantandose de la silla. "DIJE FUERA!" gritó, los demás se vieron amenazados y salieron de la habitación derrotados.

Aarón acarició el pelo de Tai, y lo miró con curiosidad, que hubiera pasado, si Tai hubiese negado la invitación a su casa hace un año o menos... hubiesen terminado como enemigos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wo-hoo! Hasta ahí! No puedo creer que por fin lo terminara, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Y por su paciencia XDU, jejeje... wo... es mi fic más largo xDU...

_**PORFAVOR! DIGANME QUE PAREJAS QUIEREN! TTOTT**_

Ah si!

1: aww! Imagínense esta escena! Que kawaii nn!

2: bueno, de donde yo vengo XDU ROFL... casi nadie le hace caso a los limites de velocidad... ooU pero, nadie va taaan rápido XDU.

3: ya saben, Izzy... xDU si kieren que lo cambie a Izzy, ustedes digan.

NOTA: hubiese subido este cap mucho antes pero me blokearon y me borraron algunos fics... ah! Y Nanashi no se queria conectarse a Internet... ...

NOTA2: así se llama mi laptop, Nanashi XDU


End file.
